Warriors: Sun's Prophecy
by reiko123
Summary: "There will be those who hold the sun's light in their paws, and with their courage, they shall once again raise the sun and  drive away the oncoming darkness." My Create a Cat story!
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader** Spottedstar – tan pelt with dark spots all over

Apprentice- Rexpaw

**Deputy** Amberstone – A medium sized golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Larkpaw

**Medicine Cat** Willowshine – lovely silver she cat with wise blue eyes

Apprentice – Sandpaw

**Warriors**

Briarlight- lightly dappled brown she cat with amber eyes

Yellowpelt- Golden tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Briarpaw

Blacktail- big solid black cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Lionpaw

Emberfoot- orange she cat with white back feet and amber eyes

Fallenvoice- gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Breezepaw

Squirrelleap- light brown tabby tom with white tipped tail and dark brown underbelly

Feathereyes- fluffy pale gray tabby she cat, misty fern green eyes

Featherdance- fluffy gray she cat

Dogbounce- brown tom with fluffy tail and dark green eyes

Smokewhisker- smoky brown tom with golden eyes

Nettlefur- cream coloured she cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Sunpaw

Wasptail- golden tabby tom with black striped over tail

Paleshadow- light gray tabby tom with black paws, white underbelly and amber eyes

Raintail- blue gray she cat with blue eyes

Flowerbud- pretty dappled golden she cat with blue eyes

Shadowfeather- brown tabby with green eyes

**Apprentices**

Larkpaw- tawny fur with dark brown paws and ice blue eyes

Briarpaw- red tom with white paws and green eyes

Lionpaw- golden tabby tom with green eyes, looks like his father

Sunpaw- tan pelt with blue eyes, looks like her mother

Rexpaw- light brown tom with light amber eyes

Breezepaw- jet black tom with amber eyes

Sandpaw- black tom with white chin to bottom tip of tail and brown eyes

**Queens**

Spottedmoth- thick furred white dappled she cat with blue eyes, mother of Mothkit, (golden tabby she cat) Spottedkit, (pretty calico she cat) and Lightningkit. (silver and black tabby tom)

Whitefeather- small white pretty she cat with blue eyes

Sunstone- dappled golden tabby she cat with amber eyes

Shiningpelt- blue gray she cat with blue eyes, mother to Silverkit, (silver she cat with blue eyes) Fluffykit, (marmalade and white she cat with green eyes) and Nightkit. (black tom with amber eyes)

**Elders**

Shadowblaze- black tom with dark amber eyes

Mistfur- silver she cat with light blue eyes

**Shadowclan**

**Leader** Rowanstar- Sleek dark brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

**Deputy** Wolfcrest- Black tom with wolf brown paws, muzzle, underbelly, ears, and blue eyes

Apprentice- Shadowpaw

**Medicine Cat** Smokewind- broad-shouldered dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice- Nightpaw

**Warriors**

Jayfur- sleek gray tom with black paw, chest, belly and ringed tail with dark blue eyes

Jumpfoot- sleek dark grey, almost black tom with jade-coloured eyes

Talonfoot- sandy brown tom with black paws and ears and dark jade eyes

Apprentice- Battlepaw

Icepath- black she cat with white paws, muzzle, tail tip and ice blue eyes

Blackwave- big black tom with white muzzle and deep silvery blue eyes

Talonwhisper- solid black tom with white around nose

Inkpetal- long legged ashy black she cat with wide pitch black eyes

Bristlegrass- light brown she cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles, white underbelly, green eyes

Snowheart- small white she cat with blue eyes

Apprentice- Sootpaw

Hailstorm- silver she cat with white dapples and green eyes

Apprentice- Dreampaw

Mallowleaf- white she cat with dark green eyes

Wildfang- brown tom, white chest, paws, black whiskers, and brown eyes

Plumfrost- small dark gray tom with pale ginger splashes, white paws and underbelly, amber eyes

Apprentice- Eaglepaw

Rabbitfoot- white tom with blue eyes

Redfang- black striped red tom with neon yellow eyes. Missing left ear.

**Apprentices**

Dreampaw- white she cat with black stripes and paws and blue eyes

Battlepaw- black tom that looks dark gray with jade eyes

Shadowpaw- raven black tom with silver stripes over eyes and on legs, blue eyes

Sootpaw- dark gray she cat with light pure eyes

Eaglepaw- golden brown tabby tom with green eyes

Nightpaw- small pure black she cat with dark amber eyes

**Queens**

Emeraldtalon- jet black with emerald green eyes, mother to Snowkit. (tan she cat, white chest and muzzle, cream coloured legs, dark brown around eyes and tail, blue eyes)

Silverwing- pretty silver she cat with light blue gray paws and forest green eyes

Snoweyes- tan she cat, cream coloured underbelly, mint green eyes, mother to Wishkit. (white with black ears and tail)

Nightkit- black tom with amber eyes (not queen)

**Elders**

Rose- beautiful brown tortoiseshell

Robinsong- brown speckled she cat with white underbelly

**Windclan**

**Leader** Willowstar- sleek, strong looking auburn tom with amber eyes

**Deputy** Wildstep- Long legged silver she cat with bright amber eyes

**Medicine Cat** Cloverfrost- Light brown tabby she cat with white underbelly, chest, blue eyes

Apprentice- Lightpaw

**Warriors**

Embertalon- Dark grey tom with black streaks and green eyes

Mossgaze- light gray tom with blue eyes

Lionfang- golden tabby tom with black paws and almost black brown eyes

Blackclaw- gray tom with pure black paws and amber eyes

Smokebreeze- gray tom with stripes over ears and underbelly, has light green yellow eyes scar on left eye

Clawfire- long furred gray she cat with one black forepaw, white muzzle and chest and green eyes

Apprentice- Owlpaw

Spottedheart- tortoiseshell and white she cat with dark brown eyes

Gingerstripe- white tom with ginger tabby stripes and green eyes

Apprentice- Hawkpaw

Sparrowfeather- ginger tabby she cat with amber eyes

Apprentice- Moonpaw

Crowpelt- gray black tom

Fireshine- ginger she cat

Apprentice- Petalpaw

Ferndapple- light brown she cat

Spottedpath- tortoiseshell and white she cat with golden eyes

Moonflame- blue gray she cat with blue eyes

Apprentice- Flamepaw

Blackwhisper- small jet black she cat with golden eyes

Blazingshadow- tortoiseshell tom with one green eye and one blue eye

Rushingwillow- silver she cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Hawkpaw- small black she cat with bright green eyes

Flamepaw- large dark ginger tabby tom with white paws, tail tip, lighter ginger underbelly, bright blue eyes

Owlpaw- black tom with white forepaws and amber eyes

Moonpaw- white tom with icy blue eyes

Petalpaw- pretty light brown she cat with amber eyes

Lightpaw- Dappled golden she cat with amber eyes and faint white stripes

**Queens**

Goldenwing- pretty golden she cat with light brown tabby stripes and brown eyes, mother to Sunkit. (reddish golden tom with blue eyes)

Morningpelt- tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes

Sandsplash- pretty light ginger she cat with one white paw and light amber eyes, mother to Quailkit, (brown tabby tom, white front paws and blue eyes) Rabbitkit, (brown she-cat with white patches and blue eyes) and Yarrowkit. (small dark brown she cat with black patches and yellow eyes)

Fluffykit- marmalade and white she cat with green eyes (not queen)

**Elders**

Battlefire- dark ginger and black mottled she cat

Splashclaw- gray and white tom with many battle scars and blue eyes

**Riverclan**

**Leader** Stormstar- large gray tom with amber eyes

**Deputy** Sneezenose- orange with one long black stripe down his back with green eyes

**Medicine Cat** Greyfrost- gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentice- Birdpaw

**Warriors**

Whisperfoot- gray with white stripes and blue eyes

Stormsong- dark gray she cat with lighter flecks on tail with blue eyes

Tigerclaw- handsome black tabby with amber eyes

Apprentice- Foxpaw

Dovefeather- beautiful light brown she cat with blue eyes

Lionheart- fluffy golden tabby tom

Swanfeather- white she cat with black ear tips, amber eyes and black tail tip

Apprentice- Bloompaw

Russetstorm- beautiful dark ginger she cat with a bushy tail

Rainsplash- dark gray with black stripes and amber eyes

Mousepelt- light brown she cat with amber eyes

Apprentice- Amberpaw

Mousespring- small light brown she cat with long legs

Dewpelt- blue gray she cat with amber eyes

Bushclaw- long haired dark brown tom with dark green eyes

Grasswhisker- pale ginger tom with green eyes

Apprentice- Creampaw

Blackpool- solid black cat with sharp golden eyes

Apprentice- Lilypaw

Foxtrap- large ginger tom with a bushy tail

Cinderberry- fluffy gray she cat

Apprentice- Rosepaw

Whiteback- black tom with a white back

**Apprentices**

Foxpaw- short furred ginger she cat with white underbelly and large brown eyes

Creampaw- long furred cream coloured she cat with beautiful blue eyes

Amberpaw- golden she cat with amber eyes

Lilypaw- bright ginger she cat with dark green eyes

Rosepaw- light ginger with white paws and blue eyes

Bloompaw- brown and white she cat with green eyes

Birdpaw- light brown tabby she cat with white chest and paws, blue eyes

**Queens**

Blossomcloud- long furred ginger she cat with cream coloured underbelly and blue eyes

Leafheart- silver tabby she cat with green eyes, mother to Stonekit, (silver tabby tom) and Cherrykit. (reddish brown tabby she cat)

Rippleheart- silver tortoiseshell with dark blue eyes, mother to Swankit, (pale gray she cat) Mistkit, (pale brown she cat) Goosekit, (dark gray tom) and Streamkit. (pale gray)

Silverkit- silver she cat with blue eyes (not queen)

**Elders**

Hazelclaw- brown tabby tom streaked with gray, blind blue eyes

Thrushwing- light brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

**Other Animals**

Pie- small light brown he-retriever puppy with hazel eyes

Star- wise old fox with many scars

Comet- red cardinal with star shaped mask over eyes

**Loners**

Echo- light brown tabby she cat with gray eyes

Ember- beautiful she cat with a flame coloured pelt and green eyes

**Kittypets**

Jade- orange she cat with tabby stripes and green eyes

Sky- white she cat who is mute

Snow- snow white she cat with forest green eyes

**Rogues**

Dare- inky black tom with torn ear and green eyes

Glade- long haired gray tabby she cat with green eyes

HEY GUYS LOOK THE ALLEGIANCES ARE DONE

AREN'T YOU HAPPY FOR ME

I also got really descriptive on some of the cats oops XD


	2. Prophecy after Seasons

**Annnnd... The prologue!**

* * *

><p>In the midst of the dark sky, the moon shone brightly, lighting up the lake, now shimmering with the light.<p>

Up in the stars, a single tom sat upon a shining stone, staring into the pool of water below him. His ears twitched as he heard bushes rustling.

A blue gray she cat, eyes bright in the darkness, emerged from the bush and joined the tom, her tail tip twitching. The tom had not looked up from the pool, but he acknowledged her presence by flicking his ears. The she cat looked at him questioningly.

"Why have you called me here, Sunstar?" She mewed in confusion, her head tilting. "The clans have been at peace for many, many seasons now. What has gone wrong?"

Sunstar shook his head. "You must wait for the others to arrive." He reached out and lightly touched the pool of water, watching its waves ripple through the water.

Both of them looked up as the bush once again rustled, and a fiery ginger tom stepped out, his green gaze puzzled. He glanced at the blue gray she cat, and when she shook her head, he mewed "The others are right behind me."

As if on cue, several other cats stepped out of the darkness, looking just as confused as the first two to arrive. "Firestar?" A mottled light brown tom mewed. "Bluestar? What has happened?"

"Sunstar has chosen not to speak before all of us are here." Firestar mewed.

Sunstar slowly looked up from the pool and gazed at the Starclan cats. "All of you are wondering why I have suddenly called you out, yes?" Murmurs of agreement rose out from the crowd.

Sunstar stepped down from the stone, his gaze stopping on a mossy stone next to the pool of water. "Do you remember the past prophecies, the ones we gave before the era of peace?" The cats did not say anything, for they did not understand why the wise old leader had asked.

Sunstar raised a paw, and touched the stone. Almost immediantly, a faint image began to materialize in the air, and took the form of a tom, surrounded by flames.

"Fire alone can save our clan..."

The image disappeared, and was slowly replaced by another, this time an image of a mighty lion and tiger charging at each other, each seemingly letting out a ferocious snarl.

"Four will become two, lion and tiger will meet in battle, and blood will rule the forest..."

The image repeated the process, now revealing a picture of many, many cats traveling, a ruined forest behind them.

"Darkness, Air, Water and Sky will come together and shake the forest to its roots. Nothing will be as it is now, nor as it has been before."

Repeating the cycle, the image now showed a blood red lake.

"Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red."

The image revealed three cats, stars glimmering in their fur.

"There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws."

One more picture appeared, showing a lion, a jay, and a dove.

"After the sharp eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on gentle dove's wing."

The image dissolved, revealing the final image, which showed three cats, and a cat with its back to them, towering above them all.

"The end of the stars draw near. Three must become four, to battle the darkness that lasts forever."

The image vanished, finished with its job. The cats were still confused. "There is another prophecy." Everyone whipped their head around at this remark, staring at Sunstar.

"When the moon rises high, on the eve of the new year, darkness will lash out, drowning those of the sun. Nothing will ever be the same."

The cats looked at each other in horror.

"However, there will be those who hold the sun's light in their paws, and with their courage, they shall raise the sun and chase away the darkness."

"You are the ones who shall guide their pawsteps, through their long and treacherous journey." The cats nodded.

"Ice. Air. Wind. Water. Fire. Mist. Earth. Strength. Lightning. All combined with the power of the sun, those cats shall have the courage to drive the danger away.

"Now, walk in their dreams. Warn them of the coming danger." The cats nodded once again, before disappearing into the bushes.

Firestar lingered a little longer then the others. "How will we know who are the ones in the prophecy?"

"You'll know." Sunstar replied, knowing at once Firestar had left from the rustling of the bushes.

And thus Sunstar was left alone with the pool, which showed the brave faces of the prophecy cats. Sunstar touched the pool again, dissolving the faces, before the stalking into the night.

* * *

><p><strong> Okay prologue's done. I'll give you the two pics of the mains next chap :D<strong>


End file.
